School Boys
by Lead me from my Solitude
Summary: Malik and Bakura did something horrible to the school. They've been expelled. But Malik's new idea to finish the semester is to go to an all girls school. See what crazy stuff will happen...
1. Introduction

Bakura: groans You'd better hope they like this, because if they don't… I'll kill you.

Me: sweat drop Eh- eyes shift to people reading this Oh! Hi! waves

Bakura: sneaks up with blunt object

Malik: Slaps his hand down

Bakura and Malik in the background in giant dust ball of fighting-ness.

Me: Rii-ght… Any-who… stands triumphantly Let the story begin!

* * *

The two boys stumbled onto the school's stoop. They turned to protest, but the principal glared them down and said, "Bakura, Malik Ishtar, you are both from now on, expelled from Domino High School. You will not set foot on this property, ever again!" He shouted.

Both boys cringed at the huge man's thundering voice and the door was shut on them. Bakura's eyes shifted grindingly to Malik. The Egyptian boy shrunk back from the glare. "What?" He questioned quietly.

"This…" Bakura said trying to suppress his anger, "is all your fault!" His voice rose against the blonde boy.

"My fault?" Echoed Malik, "How is this _my_ fault? You did it too! You helped!"

They slung their school uniform jackets over their shoulders as they left drearily. "Yeah, so? It was your plan." Bakura said it like it was an excuse.

"So if my next plan was to jump off of a building, would you?" Malik asked.

Staring up at the sky, Bakura answered, though not entirely there, "How high of a building?" His attention was brought back to Earth, "So, what's your plan now? I really need to finish this semester and no other school's going to let us in."

"Give me a day… I'll come up with something…" Malik said to him reassuringly.

"Well, you can crash at Ryo's place tonight. We need to discuss what we're going to do," said the pale teen to his partner in crime.

The two teens walked on through the empty streets of Domino to the Bakuras' home. For a long while, neither spoke, as both were thinking deeply on the matters yet to come. Suddenly, Malik began to laugh to himself, then said to Bakura, "It was worth it, though."

Both then laughed as Bakura concurred with a, "Yeah."


	2. Taking Clothes

The two boys sat on the couch, zoning out in front of the television when Ryo walked in the house. "What are you doing home so quickly?" Ryo asked Bakura. "How did the two of you beat me?"

Neither one's eyes left the television screen as Bakura answered mono-toned, "We got expelled."

"Expelled?" Ryo exclaimed aghast. "What in Heaven's name did you do?"

Malik answered this time simply with, "Blew up a classroom."

Ryo, for a moment, could not speak and his book-bag fell to the floor. "W-why? What happened?"

Bakura tore his gaze from the screen to his hikari, "I spent seven hours writing a fifteen page essay for her final, and she gave me a _B_. A _B_, Ryo, do you understand that? It was A+ material! So I blew her room up."

Ryo's eyes shifted to Malik, "And what's your excuse?"

The fair-haired blonde shrugged and smiled, "I had dynamite!"

Ryo's knees buckled and he fell to the floor. "What are you supposed to do for the final semester? No one's going to let you in after hearing that you blew up a class room!"

"I know." Said Bakura, "I've already said that. And we can't do home-schooling or online things…"

"Why not?" Ryo questioned, thinking that would be a great idea.

"Because I can't take orders anyway, Ryo. What makes you think I'm going to listen to a computer?" He asked, in a bland tone.

"Well, you'd better figure something out, because I'm not getting involved in this one, it's totally your faults!" He left to his room to study.

After a moment, Malik shut off the TV. and turned to his pale friend. "I've got an idea… Do you have any girl's cloths, like skirts or something?"

Bakura's face heated up. "Why the Hell would I have anything like that!" He shouted. "More importantly, why would you _want_ anything like that?"

"Because you and Ryo are right; they won't let us in when they've found out what we did. But we don't have to be _us_."

Bakura blinked, "I don't follow."

"Listen, there's a school, right here in Domino that my sister was thinking about going to. Sakura High." His violet eyes were blazing.

Now Bakura understood and his expression melted to shock. "But, Malik…" he said worriedly, "that's an all _girls_ school."

"Yeah. I know," he nodded.

For a moment, Bakura didn't want to believe it… But in realizing that it was their only choice, he said, "Let's go to Teá's place. She's bound to have something we can steal."

"Ryo, we're going out!" Malik called to the younger boy as the two left hurriedly out the door.

"We can shop later; this is just for the interview!" Bakura scolded Malik because he was complaining about Teá's things not fitting how they should. But they were dressed in her clothes: Bakura in a pair of her shorts and one of her tee shirts, and Malik in a skirt and blue tee shirt. Malik stood in front of her full length mirror and ran a pink ribbon in his hair, tying it in a bow at the top of his head and Bakura put his massive white hair in a pony tail. It scared them how much they looked like girls, even with out makeup. (Yay bishies!)

They climbed out of her window the way that they had come, with their clothes folded in their book bags. And they made their way rapidly through the streets of Domino, praying not to be seen and recognized. But they came to the high school and entered through the ornate iron gates safely.


	3. Interview and Money

Bakura: This would never happen! How could we even get into the school? interrogates author

Me: It's just a stupid story, relax!

Bakura's palms were sweating as it felt they were being interrogated by the principal. "So, why is it that you two don't have a permanent record again?"

"Oh," Malik said softly, in a feminine voice that still scared Bakura, "we were home schooled up until a little while ago. Our parents died and we want to continue school, but decided a private school was the better choice." Bakura only nodded.

She seemed convinced. "Well, not only will an up front charge of 2000¥ each, but you will have to take an entrance test. So, we'll expect you back tomorrow with the yen, and you will take your test. Let's say… 10 o' clock in the morning, sound good?"

Both nodded and said yes a lot then left her office. Bakura turned to Malik angered, "How are we supposed to come up wit over 4000¥ by tomorrow?"

"Over?" Malik echoed.

"Yes, clothing too!" He shouted then silenced himself instantly, as they were still in the school.

"What do you have in your pockets?" Malik questioned and Bakura searched and pulled out some washed money.

"A hundred…" he said quietly, putting it back in the pocket.

Once again, the boys were silent as they contemplated. "I think I have some money at my place. I'll go there, and you go home and check there, I'll come up with my 2000, plus clothing cost, if you'll cover yours." They shook hands and split apart on the street.

Bakura felt relieved as he only had to make about 3000¥ instead of almost six. He almost went home dressed like a girl, but ducked into a public bathroom and changed quickly into his old school uniform. He got in the house and began rummaging through his room to find money. Yen began turning up in every corner of his room, he was amazed; under his bed, in his desk, next to the skull head he had, and in the head… He was gathering his money by the hundreds until he had searched the entire house, save for Ryo's room. Lightly, he knocked, then opened the door to a studying Ryo. "Do you have a hundred yen I can borrow?"

"For what?" Ryo asked.

"For my entrance tuition to the school Malik and I are going to." He confessed innocently. And sure enough, Ryo dug through his desk and pulled out some money for Bakura and handed it to him. Bakura thanked him and went to the living room to recount his money. He then had almost three thousand yen when Malik knocked on the door. Both boys left to do their shopping together, but to not look so strange, they changed back into Teá's clothes.

They went on a spree, so to speak. Malik found it fun to buy so many clothes (of a different sex) that he could wear and not be made fun of. Bakura on the other hand, hated it and bought as many pants and black shirts as he could, to not stand out. And yes, I am sad to report that they _did_ have to buy underwear and bras. sweat drop (Oh, c'mon! Don't look at me, how normal would a pair of boxers look under one of those short-short school skirts? Yeah, not good!) Any who, to avoid questions, Bakura stayed at Malik's house so they could just get up and go in the morning with out having to change in a public restroom.

"Umm, Malik," Bakura began uneasily as they laid in the dark of his room.

"What?" He asked groggily.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the school's tuition? I mean, the 2000 was just to get in, and I think it's something like… 5000 for a semester."

"Don't worry, we'll just sign it under my dad's name," Malik said.

"But remember, our parents are dead!" Bakura exclaimed the lie as though it were truth.

"Yes, but their money is not. It's rightfully my money anyway, and I'll just dip into the account for us." He said reassured.

For a moment, Bakura was quiet. "What about me?"

"What _about_ you?" Malik asked muffled by the pillow.

"Well, what are we going to say? I'm older than you, but not by nine months, and plus, we don't even look alike." He was sorting everything out late at night, because he didn't want to get caught in a trap the next day.

Malik groaned in aggravation, "You're adopted, Bakura! Now shut up so I can sleep."

And so he did, feeling that all the problems that would come up were solved, and he too slept.

The alarm went off in the morning and woke the two boys. An exhausted tan hand extended and smacked it to shut it off. Bakura sat up and stretched, feeling rejuvenated. Both eventually got changed into nice clothing, Bakura in tight black pants and a pretty black t-shirt, and Malik wore a long tan-ish skirt and a white shirt. And then, came the makeup… Bakura was mortified that Malik knew how to apply the stuff to his own face, he was even more scared when the tan boy came for him. "

"Don't put that crap on me!" Bakura exclaimed, holding him back.

"Bakura, just some mascara and eyeliner. Don't worry, lots of guys wear eyeliner, it won't be that weird! Now hold still!" Malik finally pinned Bakura on the floor and applied the black eyeliner to the pale boy's eyelids beautifully. Then he gave Bakura's already massive eyelashes a quick brush with the mascara. He pushed himself from Bakura who immediately went to a mirror to see himself. He was terrified, for he looked more like a girl than before, and he was also terrified by Malik's skill with the makeup.

"Why do you know how to put this stuff on?" Bakura asked the effeminate boy.

"I do have an older sister, you know." Malik scoffed. "She was a monster when we were little… She used to do the same thing to me all the time."

_'So that's why you're so weird…'_ Bakura thought.


	4. We're in and an encounter

So, they made it to the school ten minutes early and took the entrance test. It took them about an hour to finish it, then they had to sit around to figure out what they had gotten. Forty five minutes later, they found that both of them passed with "flying colors" and they had gotten in. Both handed their money to the secretary and they were measured and fitted for their uniforms.

"Okay-" The principal said, pausing.

"Miyaka," Malik said, filling in his name.

Bakura did the same, "Riku."

The principal smiled, "Okay Miyaka and Riku, you'll come back Monday and we'll have your schedule and uniforms ready!" She beamed down at the two supposed girls.

When they got out of the school after touring it, and back to Malik's home, Bakura hollered with excitement and jumped on Malik. The two would finish the semester at Sakura High.

Day 1 of second semester

The weekend flew by for the two boys as they were ready for classes to begin. They hurried down to the school, and Bakura had to control Malik from skipping with threats. They were handed their class schedules, which were virtually the same, and their uniforms. To Bakura's dismay, they were a pink t-shirt and a black skirt (which was fine by him). He would not admit that he looked good in the girl's uniform, though it was true, he figured Malik looked way better as a girl than he ever could.

But they left the office to change and went to their first class. They were forced to stand in front of all of their classes and introduce themselves, you know, say something about where they're from and what they like to do. And to Malik's and Bakura's happiness, they found out that on school dorms were available. Both went to set one up after school so they wouldn't have to continuously risk walking back and forth from their houses.

On their way to Malik's house from the school, both were in their uniforms and chattering to each other, oblivious of who was approaching. But Bakura heard a familiar voice and his eyes drifted forward to catch Ryo and Yugi and some of the others coming right at them. He was paralyzed all save for his legs, which thankfully, still worked. Malik caught what his friend was observing so mortified, and he saw, but was not nervous. Malik said something that Bakura did not hear, but it caught his attention, and he looked away from the group right before Ryo looked at him. The gang silenced as they watched the two girls walk by.

"Don't they look like someone we know?" Jou asked.

Ryo was silent as he watched what he didn't know was Bakura walk passed him.

Yugi shrugged, "I don't think so…" (He's so naïve!)

Tristan turned to Jounichi, "The blonde one's cute…" He said, loud enough for Malik to hear.

After they turned a corner, far enough away from the group, Bakura laughed, "Ha! Tristan thinks you're hot!"

Malik punched him in the shoulder, "Shut up!" His cheeks were red with embarrassment or anger.


	5. Concerns about Malik very short

The two boys gathered their things (after changing of course) and left back to the school, where they set up their new dorm. Malik had decided to check out their library, and Bakura went back home to say good-bye to Ryo. By the time he got there, Ryo had already arrived.

Bakura found it difficult to find the words, "Hey, Ryo…" His hikari looked up at him with wide eyes. "Malik and I… We're moving into a dorm at the school, just for this semester, okay?"

Ryo nodded, "Yeah, it's fine. Hey, Bakura…" Ryo began uneasily.

"Yes, Ryo?" Bakura questioned.

For a moment, Ryo went to continue, but he, "Never minded…" instead.

And they were caught in an entwining silence, neither spoke nor moved. Finally, Bakura brought himself to hug his hikari goodbye and he left.

When he got back to the dorm (sneaking his way through, of course) and opened the door, Malik was in another skirt and putting lipstick on, with out a shirt.

Bakura cocked an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

Malik seemed slightly embarrassed, "Nothing…"

Shrugging it off, Bakura plopped onto the couch, still watching the shirtless Malik in a skirt. "Why did you buy skirts? I mean, when you have the option of pants, why skirts?"

Malik pivoted in defense, "What does it matter, Bakura?" He nearly shouted, which only furthered Bakura's confusion. "I mean, this is a fun opportunity, we can wear the stuff and not look weird. And besides," he turned back to the mirror, "skirts look better on me."

Bakura slightly shuddered and shook his head, "Sometimes I worry about you…"

In response, Malik stuck his butt out at Bakura and stuck out his tongue. He wiped off the lipstick and took off the skirt, making Bakura look the other way as he changed into an enormous shirt for bed. Malik curled up next to Bakura on the couch and turned on the TV. It was some random show that Bakura despised and he left to take a shower.

* * *

Me: ahh… so very bored… so bored…

Bakura: I can entertain you…

Me: evil laugh at you people


	6. From the author

Wow… Sorry about this!

Mmkay, my computer totally farted out on me, and I just now realized that the wrong chapter was put in. (Shut up, I was with out computer-ness for 2 weeks.)

Any who, for all of you who have already read my story so far (as of July 10, 2005) please go back and re-read the second chapter.

My apologizes, thanks.


End file.
